monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kobold/@comment-26948680-20151204210122/@comment-5348028-20151205033932
Well if I had a Kobold to begin with, I definitely wouldn't have her as a pet because I would treat her as an equal. I would buy her a really pretty dress with a beautiful diamond necklace that compliments the dress. Another present under the tree would be a scrapbook album full of pictures of us two over the time she's been staying with me having fun and going on adventures, and some poems with bits & bobbles decorated on the pages. I'd have her look through it all while she sat next to me on the floor in front of the fire place. Then when she finally made it to the last page, it would be a slip with a CD in it that says "play me, please". After she finally put the CD in the stereo, gorgeously orchestrated slow-music would play. I'd walk up to her slowly and ask her if I could have this dance with her. I'd spin her, and as she twirls, I'd see the pure joy in her eyes and in her smile. Laughter then fills the air....she's being loved in a way she never could have imagined from a man before. Her face is as red as the roaring flames of the fireplace as I look her deep into her beautiful eyes and tell her: "You're not my pet, servant, or play-thing. You have been my most trusted confidant the short time you have been here with me, and my life has never been as rewarding and as fun. I wish you would stay with me permanently, and I'd be honored to take care of you and do anything to keep a smile on your face". I'd see her blush and whimper as she looked down bashfully. Her tail starts wagging uncontrollably, wafting the sweet cinnamon-scented pinecones hanging over the stone mantle. I wrap my arms around her; trapping her lowered head within my burly chest. "You mean the world to me, so what do you say?". Excitedly, she jumped up onto my torso, wrapping her arms around my neck, and kissing me erratically as a woodpecker prepares a chosen tree for its nest. "MASTER, MASTER, MASTER, MASTER, MASTER......thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!", she instantly shouted. "Please don't call me master, sweetheart. This is as much your home as it is mine now", I replied while kissing her back. After she got down, I impulsively grab her hand and we both run outside in the snow, playing gleefully. She resembled a Yeti with her fur covered with snow from head to toe. "LETS BUILD A SNOWMAN!", she yelled out childishly. We spent the better part of Christmas morning out there creating new memories in celebration of the wonderful news. A quarter after 12, we went in to warm up at the fireplace again. I layed on the blanket neatly covering the carpet with her in my arms until she took a little nap. Seeing the smile on her face as she rested really made my heart flutter. She stayed up all night doing something for me, when she made my whole world already all along. I went in the kitchen to make us some hot chocolate and warm up the brownies in the oven that I made last night. She can't really do much in the kitchen because of her large paw-hands and fur tufts on her wrists, but I don't mind much; when I was living alone, I always made enough food to last a few days anyway. And for a girl whom happens to be of beast blood, she doesn't eat anymore than I do. That Christmas day was the best day I've ever had. Does the story continue from there? It sure does...but this was just a tale of a Christmas miracle that almost wasn't. Happy Holidays everyone!